1. Technical Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method for realistically expressing an object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with an ever growing interest in health, studies about medical imaging apparatuses are actively conducted. Medical imaging apparatuses may include, for example, an X-ray imaging apparatus, a fluoroscopy system, a Computerized Tomography (CT) scanner, a Magnetic Resonance Image (MRI) apparatus, Positron Emission Tomography (PET), and an ultrasonic imaging apparatus.
The medical imaging apparatuses may display a 2-Dimensional (2D) medical image or a 3-Dimensional (3D) medical image of or relating to an object. The 2D medical image may be a section image of the inner tissue of the object. The 3D medical image may be obtained by performing volume rendering of 3D volume data created based on a plurality of section images.
The 2D and 3D medical images may be black-and-white images or color images. Recently, color images are widely used because black-and-white images are considered to have a limitation in replicating a realistic expression of the target object element that is subject to imaging. A color image of the inner tissue of an object can be produced by mapping colors similar to actual colors of the inner tissue to a black-and-white image of the object.